The Storm
by kitcatblack123
Summary: When a huge storm killed Sarah Stilt's parents and left her with her younger sister, she found that she wasn't quite normal. After the accident, S.H.E.I.L.D found her and raised her to be a fighter. Will she be able to over come her fears and save her friends? (OC's) (I suck at summary's, ok :(? Just read, please?) no slash
1. Bad Dream's

**Hey! This is another Avengers Fic that's been floating around in my head for awhile... So I hope you enjoy, I'm working on the next chapter and yeah... ENJOY!**

* * *

"Get up! Get up now!" I was awoken by the sound of my mom, she was beside me and shaking me slightly less then gentle.

I rolled over and pulled the blankets over my head, grumbling something along the lines of, "not yet…". It was the night after my thirteenth birthday and I was exhausted to say the least. But then I noticed the urgency in her voice and I rolled back over, staring at her through blurry eyes. I just then noticed that my seven year old sister, Cindy, was jumping up and down at the end of my bed, rapped in her Cinderella bath robe.

I sat up "whats going on?" I said still half asleep

"Come on, there's a big storm warning, and that old tree in the back is not gonna hold" my mom said, trying to remain calm.

I scrambled out of bed and grabbed the closest jacket to me (my leather jacket) and slipped it on, then we bolded for the stairs.

When we got down to the next landing our dad was waiting there for us, when we got there he practically threw us towards the end of the hall.

And then we heard it, the loudest boom i've ever heard, my sister shrieked and with out warning the big old tree came right through the wall with a horribly loud crack.

But the tree wasn't done yet, i had been at the back and when it came through the wall it had snagged my mom, dad and sister with it's branches.

My sisters scream made my blood run cold and I leaped forward, but the tree was already sliding back out taking my family with it.

My hands shot out, grasping for my little sister but I couldn't make it. But then something happened, out of my hands came golden ribbon like things, they wrapped around my sister and pulled her away just in time. The rest of the tree and our parents slid out of view, with a couple sickening "cracks"

My sister was sobbing and was about to run for the stairs to find our parents when I stopped her.

"Go get noodles from our room, then go to the front, I'll go get mom and dad from the back" I said quickly, I didn't want her to see what ever happened to them, and noodles, our old, deff, and very smelly cat was still in our room, probably still sleeping.

She shook her head and yelled something I couldn't quite understand through all the crying. I nodded more vigorously now and pointed towards our room.

"Go now, come on I know this is very scary but your safe and i want you to get our cat, ok?" Cindy nodded her head very shakily and then said with a calmer voice " how did I not fall, it felt like there was something lifting me…" I stood and then gave her a hug.

"You're all right now… okay? Thats all that matters go get noodles and then wait out front" she nodded and ran off.

I turned and ran down stairs, almost tripping. I saw our neighbours at the door and I ran to let them in. They were the Tompsons, the elderly couple who lived across the street, Ms. Tompson always used to baby site and Mr. Tompson helped my dad to the yard work… oh god, dad.

With out telling them anything I bolted to the back door and tried to force it open. I felt a presence be hide me and I turned, "can you help me, its stuck," I said to the neighbours, they nodded and tried to push it out.

I turned to Ms. Tompson and asked her to go find Cindy and take her to there house.

She nodded "Are you sure your alright?" she whispered

I shook my head and turned before I started to cry. "I just want to get this door open and see what I can do" I sighed.

Ms. Tompson walked off to find Cindy and I turned back to Mr. Tompson, who turned to me and shook his head, "door won't budge"

"Get out of the way" I said quickly and pushed him to the side.

I stood there looking at the door, trying to imagine it moving out and out of the way, like I had done with my sister.

Finally, the same golden strings (that seemed to come from inside me) burst out and smashed into the door. The door flew out and I let the ribbons fade away.

Mr. Tompson stared at me, a look of shock plastered on his face, "How did you do that!?" I shook my head and jumped over the branch that had been blocking the door.

I looked around shifting branches and kicking peaces of broken wall out of the way, and then, I saw them. Or I saw some of them. An arm was sticking out from under the largest part of the tree, severed from the body and covered in blood. I turned around and threw up into the bushes.

Mr. Tompson came over to see what had happened, he flinched as he saw the arm and turned away, his face red and tears rolling down his face, looking like he was going to be sick himself.

I was still hunched over when I heard the sirens, the many men and women in uniform rushing in and out of our back yard. I was being half carried out of the back and into a ambulance where my sister was already sitting, shaking, or was I shaking. I sat down and felt an orange blanket being wrapped around my shoulders, it started to tighten, almost constricting, and then I couldn't breathe and all I could hear were the loud sirens, and I saw nothing but black.

And then the sirens turned into a beeping and I sat up with a jolt, sweating and panting and tangled in my sheets. I rubbed my face and looked over at my phone on my bedside table. It had been six years since the accident, I was nineteen, and I was still having nightmares. I picked up my phone and looked at the screen, on it in a red button read "Get up, worlds newest Avenger!" I started and jumped up.

"That's right," I groaned, "today's the initiation test for the Avengers initiative!"

* * *

**End of chapter one! **

**Hope you liked it and please review, that helps me a lot!**


	2. Breakfast burger

**Second chapter, the rest of the chapters should be coming out every few days or every week... what ever!**

* * *

I had totally forgotten today I was going to be given a test to see if I was ready to become an Avenger.

Six years ago, when my parents where killed in that storm, I had found my powers. I was able to use telekinesis, and when my sister was sliding away from me I panicked and the power bloomed from me, in a way. After that my sister and I where put in many different foster homes and even a few orphanages, but every time we got a new home the parents where scared away because I would slip up and use my powers.

And then, one day, a man had come to me and told me about the Avengers, he said that I was too young at that time, but I would train and when I was old enough I would take a test. So I went with them, but, they didn't let Cindy come with us and I had a little bit of a tantrum, but finally Cindy had shaken her head and said, "Your the freak, you should go with them. Maybe then I can find a loving family that will keep me for longer then a week."

That had broken my hart and only then I went with them, it was true though, the only reason that Cindy was wearing old clothes and not new, was because I kept driving the families away, she wasn't the different one, I was.

And so I went, and I never heard about her again. I felt tears rolling down my cheeks and I wiped them away as I walked over to my closet. For the past six years I had lived on the helicarrier, and in various places with S.H.I.E.L.D, so I was used to having my room change a lot. This time it was small and plain, but I liked it that way, so that if we have to move again soon, I won't have gotten attached.

I pulled out the S.H.I.E.L.D regulation uniform (a blue and black padded, cat suit with the S.H.I.E.L.D emblem on the arms) and a black tank top and biking shorts for underneath the suit. I laid them out on the bed and stepped into the bathroom for a quick shower, when I got out I ran a hand threw my short hair, it was like a boys cut, bangs reaching my eyes (but I took care of that with some hair gel) and the hair getting shorter as it went down my neck.

I dried my hair quickly seeing as there wasn't much of it to dry, then I went back into the other room and got dressed. Just as I finished I heard a knock on my door, I went to open it but stopped and walked slowly behind the door and opened it from behind.

A man jumped in, apparently he had tried to do a surprise-attack, but I new better. I jumped out from where I was hiding with a little "whoop" and landed on the mans back, hanging on to him piggy-back style.

Clint Barton laughed and reached around to hoist me up into a more comfortable position, "well done, Ace, you ready for today?" he asked, a trace of worry in his voice.

"Yeah I'm ready, now ON WARD!" I said as I pointed out the door. Clint had been like an older brother to me ever since I showed up here, crying and shy.

The second day I had been playing with a deck of cards, but I had messed up and the cards went flying, and one of the cards, the Ace of Spades, had decided to fly much higher and hit Clint in the face as he walked in. From then on when ever we where joking around he called me either Ace or Spades.

Clint rolled his eyes and made a noise like a horse as he skipped out of the room with me still on his back, "wanna get breakfast first?" Clint asked

"No," I replied slowly.

"Well too bad, cuz you need to eat something!" he said back and turned the corner to the small kitchens that were there.

But as we turned the corner we bumped into someone, a certain red haired, black suited someone. Clint slowly let me down from his back as he got a very questioning look from Natasha Romanoff who had been heading back from the kitchen.

"Whats up…" I said slowly

Natasha smiled slightly and shock her head at us, "you two are inseparable" she laughed and then continued down the hall.

Clint looked after her until I nudged him in the side, "So, have you asked her out yet?"

Clint went scarlet and shook his head as he turned to the kitchen, I laughed and followed.

When we got there we both started looting the fridge and the cupboards to find something to eat. I settled with a boll of cereal and an apple. Clint went with the ever popular breakfast food "half eaten cheeseburger" and took a seat down beside me at one of the small tables in the kitchen to enjoy his _breakfast._

"Troublesleeping?" Clint asked gesturing to my eyes which where slightly red and heavily bagged.

"Yeah, I guess," I said trying not to get Clint started on another rant about how I should take better care of myself.

Just when it looked like he was going to, the intercom went off with a message, "All Avengers, and Agent Sarah Stilt please come to the gymnasium for your test." and with that it crackled back off.

"That's us," Clint said, " Come along, _Agent_ Sarah Stilt" He said trying to copy how the nasally woman on the intercom had said my name. I smiled and followed him down into the basement where the gym was.

* * *

**Well, that's a lighter chapter for you all! **

**Hope you like it! **

**Please like and review, that would be greatly appreciated! ;) **


	3. Lightning Strike

**Okay! Next chapter! um... YAY...**

* * *

Once we where there, I met up with the Avengers and they told me what to do for the tests.

"Ok," Tony Stark said as he walked into the middle of the gym fully clad in his Iron Man suit, "Basically you're going to fight each of us for couple minutes, just to see how strong you are, seeing as we are the "Avengers!"" Tony said, cockily.

"Then, you're gonna pair up with one of us and fight of couple of 'bad guys'" Tony said "bad guy" sarcastically while pressing a button on his armour. As he did, a bunch of robots dressed as humans sped out of a door, and with another 'click' of the button, zoomed back in.

"And then, well, then we're done and we decide if we like you or not!" Tony said very unceremoniously.

"Okay… so whose first?" I asked as I stepped hesitantly into the middle of the room.

"I'll go first" Steve Rogers said, stepping forward and into the circle that was painted on the ground.

"And the timer starts now" Tony said as he leaned back on the wall.

Steve and I circled for a while and then Steve jumped forward, fist outstretched. I put my hand up in the air and the golden ribbons sprouted out again.

Something that I had learned very quickly about my powers was that the gold was just in my head, to everyone else there was nothing there. Another thing was, that I could pick things up, very heavy things even, but I wasn't strong enough to immobilize them.

So as Steve was about to punch, I picked him up and moved him around me. Another thing I learned was that I could use my powers but something about walking or moving while I was using them… well it didn't work.

Steve then threw his shield at me, but I just stopped that too, them I levitated him across the room and dropped him down on a bench.

"Ok, Steve your done, Natasha you wanna go now?" Tony asked

Natasha stood up and walked into the circle as well. The same thing followed, i picked her up, took her gun from her and she was down.

She stalked off and now Tony stepped into the circle. Then he flew into the air and around me, I threw my power out so that it surrounded me, a blast of light went in the opposite direction thanks to my power and then I caught him and he froze, but to quick for me he sent another zap and this one I couldn't stop.

It hit me in the side and I let go of him. He walked back over to where Steve and Natasha were standing, "And that's how its done, who's next," he was enjoying his victory way to much.

Clint stepped forward, "I'll give it a shot," he said pulling an arrow out and setting it in the bow. He stepped into the circle with me and right away shot an arrow at me, I stopped it and threw it away. He kept going throwing one after the other at me until, I picked him up and held him backwards so he couldn't shoot at me.

But to my annoyance, he flipped himself around and shot one last arrow at me, this one went faster than the rest but I stopped it a couple inches from my face, then I noticed the glowing red button on the side. I used a flick of my finger and sent it flying back at Clint, there was a small "oh sh-" and the arrow exploded.

I let him go and he fell to the floor with a thud.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to drop you," I said running over to him. He rolled over and coughed.

"Its fine," he said as he dragged him self out of the ring. I covered my face with my hands and shook my head.

"Okay, Clint go to bruce he'll help you with your… burnt off eyebrows," Tony said, and Clint ran out covering his forehead.

"Hey Thor your up now!" Steve called to Thor who had been resting in a chair on the corner of the room.

He stood up unhooking his hammer from his belt and walked into the circle. And then we started. As always he ran around me trying to hit me with the hammer (not hard enough to kill me, however) but I would always cushion the the hammer and send it flying back, then Thor would just summon it back and start all over again. Finally he got a bit fed up and yelled thrusting his hammer up into the air, and even from underground we could all hear the loud "boom" of the lighting. At the sound, I let out an yell and jumped, but instead of falling back onto my feet, I floated in the air in a slowly growing ball of golden light.

The Avengers jumped and yelled for me to stop, seeing as everything in a three metre radius and growing, was quickly being hoisted up into the air and staying there, including small broken bits of the floor.

"What is she doing!?" Tony yelled to the rest of the team.

"I think Thor scared her with the lightning!" Natasha yelled back as she stepped forward trying to stop me, but a couple second later Natasha was floating along with punching bags, Steve's shield, a balance beam and bits of floor.

Everyone was now backing up and heading for the doorway, as Natasha yelled, "Find Clint!"

* * *

** Welp, end of chapter three! Reviews are always welcome!**


End file.
